The Project of Friends
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: Kiryu x Saki! Kiryu and Saki are paired up for a science project for their school's Invention Convention. They're both pretty good friends, but will Kiryu-kun eventually find an unexpected and close friendship with Saki-chan? Will it bloom into romance? COMPLETE! Some language 'cause Kiryu-kun is annoyed :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! I decided to write this because there aren't a lot of Kiryu x Saki stories so I wanted to contribute and save the Kiryu x Saki fans from melancholy madness (lol)! Enjoy! **___

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Kiryu's POV**_

Today was Monday… a horrible day because it's the beginning of a new week at school… or my napping place as I call it. Our teacher, who I forgot his name, was explaining some kind of science project we had to do and I _was_ paying attention this time because we were getting paired up randomly by our teacher— just in case my partner was the most unreliable person in the whole freaking country of Japan…*coughHasecough*! Sorry, I needed to cough. Working with people you don't know that well is a pain in the neck and it's not just because I'm socially awkward. If I get paired up with a girl, she'll probably think I'm scary.

"Okay! For the project, you'll be inventing something for the annual invention convention. Only _one group will win._ You'll need to explain how it works, how you made it, and create a proto-type!" shouted our ever so enthusiastic teacher. The class groaned and so did I. Why did we have to invent something? I have the creativity size of a walnut and that is obviously _not_ going to help.

"Sensei, we have an odd number of students in our class so does that mean there's going to be one group of three?" asked someone.

"Yes there is. To that group, I expect a lot from you," said the teacher sternly, "Now, I'll be going around with a box. Inside there are tiny slips of paper with a number on it. When everyone is done picking, you'll find the person with the same number as yours. That person will be your partner." As I put my hand inside the box, I was praying that I'd get a creative partner…which means it can't be Hase. I picked a slip of paper and unfolded it. It was the number eight.

"Shogo, you got 8? Dang! I got 10," said Hase.

Before I could reply a voice said, "I got 10 too!"

"That's great Fujimiya-san!" said Hase with pure delight in his voice, "We're partners!"

"Hey! I got 10 too!" said a not so happy voice. It was Hajime and he was glaring at Hase. Unlike Fujimiya-san, I already knew what would happen later.

"Kiryu-kun, what number did you get?" asked a voice. I turned around. It was Yamagishi-san.

"Eight," I replied, "why?"

"I got 8 too!" she replied, "We're partners then!"

"They're destined to be together!" said Maiko-san, a friend of Yamagishi-san. I glared at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"Don't you think it's weird that you two always sit with each other every month after we get new seats? And how you two always eat lunch together?" pressed Maiko-san. Damn, was she annoying or what?

"Coincidence," we both said in unison.

"Everyone! Start brainstorming with your partners! This project is due this Friday!" shouted the teacher. We all groaned. Only 5 days to work on this?!

"Do you have any ideas Kiryu-kun?" asked Yamagishi-san.

"Nope," I said, "you?"

"Well…," said Yamagishi-san, "it's a little embarrassing."

"Doesn't matter," I said.

"Well," she said, "maybe we can have a candy machine."

"How will that work?" I asked.

"Well, we can have tubes with different flavorings in them. Then, you have a thing to adjust which tube the candy goes through for your desired flavor. Then to get the candy out, there can be a slot where it rolls out without getting the entire liquid flavor spilling out," said Yamagishi-san.

"Not bad. We could finish the two essays today and do the proto-type for the rest of the week," I said, "come over two my house after school today." I had trouble saying that. I thought it was awkward when a girl came over but I was afraid that she would forget, leaving me with all the work. Yamagishi-san was surprised too.

"O-okay," she said. As we planned out what we were going to do, all that was left was the essays and the proto-type, which we already planned out.

"Hey, Kiryu-kun," said Yamagishi-san, "is Kaori's group fighting?"

"Seems like it," I said.

"Kaori-chan is so lucky," said Yamagishi-san.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Even though she's forgetful like me, a lot of people don't tease her. Instead, they want to be her friend," said Yamagishi-san, "Am I a bad person?"

"Why do you need so many friends?" I asked.

"Because I can rely on them," replied Yamagishi-san, "like how I rely on you."

"Okay everyone! I hope you and your partner or partners worked well now, because the work you did today is the biggest part. Planning well is the key!" shouted our teacher. Yamagishi-san smiled at me. I didn't smile because that would be weird for me but I didn't frown either. I just yawned. Hase and Hajime looked depressed. Looks like they didn't get any work done.

"Saki-chan!" shouted Maiko-san, "want to come over to my house today?"

"No," replied Yamagishi-san, "I have to work with Kiryu-kun today."

"By "work" do you mean a date?!" shouted Maiko-san, loud enough for the whole class to hear. I cringed as stares were exchanged. "Listen to me you! If you even hurt _my_ Saki-chan in the slightest way, I'll be sure to roll you over with a damn road roller!" hissed Maiko-san. I sighed and walked out.

"W-wait Kiryu-kun!" shouted Yamagishi-san. As I waited for her to catch up, Hase, Hajime, and Fujimiya-san walked up to us.

"Congrats Saki-chan!" said Fujimiya-san happily, "you're going on your first date!"

"Did you actually believe in that loud mouth? We're just working on the project," I said, clearly annoyed. Yamagishi-san frowned. Maybe she thought I didn't like her at all. I don't hate her, honestly! I'll have to explain to her later…maybe.

"Lucky! Thanks to _someone,_ we couldn't get any work done!" shouted Hase.

"Me?! You were the one who wouldn't agree on the floating phone!" shouted Hajime.

"That's because there's already is a damn floating phone!" shouted Hase.

"So are the water-proof phones!" shouted Hajime.

"Why don't we work at my house?" asked Fujimiya-san, trying to break up the fight.

"Fine by me!" shouted the both of them in unison. Yamagishi-san and I left after that.

"I'm home," I said.

"Sorry for the intrusion," said Yamagishi-san.

"It's okay," I said, "my mom won't mind."

"Is that you Kiryu-kun? Do you have a guest over-oh my! Is this your girlfriend?!" asked my mom happily.

"She's just a classmate. We're working on a project," I replied, blushing a bit, but don't tell anyone.

As soon as Yamagishi-san and I went inside my room, she said, "Were you blushing just now?"

"You were seeing things," I replied, "Let's finish both of the essays today."

"Both?! Is that possible?' asked Yamagishi-san.

"Yamagishi-san, proto-types take a lot of time so I'd rather get the little things out of the way," I replied. I may act lazy, but I like to get things over with.

"Call me Saki," replied Yama— I mean Saki-san.

"Fine by me, Saki-san," I replied as I started taking the notes we took out.

"Forget the honorific," she said happily, "we're friends right?"

"So, Saki… why don't you do the 'How it Works' essay while I do the 'How we Made it'. I already have an image in my head," I said.

"Sure!" shouted Saki, satisfied with herself. I was surprised she didn't forget anything yet.

_3 hours later…_

We were finally done with both essays and currently, it felt like my eyes were deceiving me.

"You're writing skills…" I said to Saki, "are unbelievably well."

"Hehe," was all she said.

"So tomorrow, I was thinking that we could shop for materials," I said, as I safely put away our hard work.

"Fine by me," replied Saki.

As she walked out the door I did something I couldn't believe I did. "I'll walk you home," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"It's late. Who knows what could be out there," I replied.

Saki smiled at me but said, "I'll call you once I get home," and walked away.

_10 minutes later…_

"I'm home, Kiryu-kun," said Saki through the phone.

"At least I know you're not dead," I said.

"I'm fine, so don't worry! Maiko-chan won't kill you!" shouted Saki, happily.

"Wait, she wasn't kidding about the whole road roller thing?!" I asked, shocked.

"No. She really has one and it's _huge_," replied Saki. I dead panned a bit, realizing that I could've died because I let Saki walk home alone.

"About earlier today…" I said.

"Hmm?" asked Saki.

"I'm sorry if I acted like I hated you, because I don't," I said.

"You're…apologizing?" asked Saki.

"Don't get too used to it," I said, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kiryu-kun!" said Saki, in her ever so cheerful voice, then we hung up.

"Kiryu-kun! I noticed you called the girl by her first name _and _without an honorific! How close are you two exactly?" asked my mom.

"Goodnight!" I said. I really didn't want to act like I hated Saki and feel guilty about it again. Don't tell anyone, but she's one of my closest friends…


	2. The Storm

_**OMG 2 chapters in one day! I'm so happy! **___

_**Chapter 2**_

Saki's POV

Today was Tuesday morning and I was walking to class. Yesterday, Kiryu-kun and I got a lot accomplished, and I felt really happy! I never got so much work done so fast!

"Good morning Kaori-chan!" I shouted.

"Oh! Good morning Saki-chan! How's the project going?" asked Kaori-chan.

"Great! Kiryu-kun and I already got all the essays done! Now we just need to make a proto-type!" I exclaimed.

"Really?! Hase-kun and Hajime-kun kept fighting until I suggested we make a special cup holder that keeps drinks warm, but then they fought over what materials we would use. That was all we got done," sighed Kaori-chan. Poor Kaori-chan, working on a project with two guys madly in love with her…

"SAKI-CHAN!" shouted Maiko-chan who was running towards me.

"Good-," but I was cut off.

"WHAT DID KIRYU-KUN DO TO YOU?! DID HE HURT YOU AT ALL?!" shouted Maiko-chan.

"We actually got a lot done," I replied.

"MORE THAN YOU WOULD DO WITH ME?! HOW DID HE BRIBE YOU?! DID HE THREATEN YOU?!" shouted Maiko-chan. My, was she loud today or what?

"I, Kiryu Shogo, did not hurt Yamagishi Saki yesterday," said Kiryu-kun who was behind us. He looked awfully ticked.

"Good morning Kiryu-kun," I said.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM! HE'S PROBABLY PLANNING ON KIDNAPPING YOU AND SELLING YOU!" shouted Maiko. Then she turned to Kiryu-kun and said, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO HER TODAY?! IF IT'S SOMETHING LEWD—!"

"Saki and I are shopping for materials today. I have no intention of doing something "lewd" to Saki," replied Kiryu-kun, who was blushing madly. I giggled. Kiryu-kun then went inside the classroom. After he went in, Maiko-chan and Kaori-chan stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Did I look funny? Did I do something weird?  
"Did he just call you Saki?" asked Kaori-chan.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. What was so strange?

"You realize that when a person calls another person by their first name without an honorific means that the two are _really_ close, right?" asked Kaori-chan.

"Yeah. Kiryu-kun and I are friends right? What's so strange about that?" I asked.

"Saki-chan? Aren't Kaori-chan and I one of your closest friends?" asked Maiko-chan.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. How could we not be?!

"Isn't it strange that since we're extremely close friends we still use honorifics?! Are you and Kiryu-kun _dating_?!" shouted Maiko, with venom in her voice. I started turning into deeper shades of red that ever before and from inside the classroom, I saw Kiryu-kun look at us. Just then, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_!

"Okay class! For the rest of the week, we'll be working on the project so find your partners and get to work!" shouted the really happy teacher, which I forgot the name of.

"Saki, your friend there is scaring me," said Kiryu-kun pointing to Maiko-chan. Maiko-chan had scary looking eyes and she was holding… a _knife?!_ I gave her a thumbs up sign and she turned away.

"It's okay now," I said happily.

"Where the hell did she hide a goddamn knife?!" asked Kiryu-kun in disbelief.

"So anyways," I said, "we should go cheap for the materials." My parents let me bring 5000 yen, but I don't think that it was enough for normal priced materials at a hardware store.

"Don't worry about it. My mom gave me her credit card," replied Kiryu-kun. He pulled it out and smiled a little. I smiled too. From the looks of it, we were going to win!

"You just smiled!" I said happily.

"I'm human too," replied Kiryu-kun. All throughout class, we discussed our proto-type and how to build it. Kiryu-kun even _laughed and chuckled and smiled_ a couple of times too!

"Hey Kiryu-kun? This is the first time I've seen you smile and laugh so much during the day!" I exclaimed.

"Like I said, I'm human too," said Kiryu-kun, who yawned. Way to ruin the smiling streak.

"Can I have your attention, class?" our teacher shouted, "The Invention Convention will take place on Saturday at 11:00 A.M.!" and he ran out the room before everyone could murder him.

"Saturday?! I used to think women were slave drivers but now it's school," muttered Kiryu-kun, "what a pain."

I giggled and said, "You probably sleep all day!"

_After school…_

As I walked out of the school, I saw Maiko-chan threaten Kiryu-kun.

"YOU BETTER TAKE HER TO THE HARDWARE STORE AND ONLY THE HARDWARE STORE. YOU CAN _NOT_ TAKE HER TO ANY CLUBS NOR FORCE HER TO DRINK ALCHOHAL LIKE YOU PERVS DO!" shouted Maiko-chan. Kiryu-kun was in the deepest shade of red I've ever seen.

"First of all, I am _not_ some kind of pervert and second of all I would never go to a club and drink," muttered Kiryu-kun.

"You better not! Or else—!"

"Eto… let's go Kiryu-kun!" I shouted before things got ugly. Maiko-chan is a very dangerous person…

"Bye Saki-chan!" shouted Maiko-chan.

"So what do we need to get?" I asked as we got closer to the hardware store.

"Wood, non-toxic plastic tubes, screws, handles, pipes, and other stuff," replied Kiryu-kun, like it wasn't already a lot of stuff and a lot of money.

"I think we should get some extra materials so if we mess up, we can re-do it," I said.

"Fine by me," replied Kiryu-kun as he got a cart and started finding materials. He gave me a checklist as we went on. Once we were done shopping, the total came about 3 times as much as my mother gave me!

As we walked out, I said, "That was really expensive!"

Kiryu-kun chuckled again and said, "Well, at least we know we have a fair chance of winning." I smiled, but then tiny raindrops started to fall.

"We better get back to my place fast," muttered Kiryu-kun, who seemed worried that it would turn out to be a storm. By the time we got to Kiryu-kun's house (mine was farther) we both were completely soaked.

"Oh my!" shouted Kiryu's mom, "You two are soaked! Saki-chan, I have some girls' clothes for you. Follow me." As Kiryu's mother handed me some clothes, I said 'Thanks' and then she said, "Call your parents to see if you can stay over. There's a giant storm outside. Unfortunately, I have to go to work soon."

I walked towards the phone and called my mom. "Saki?! Are you okay?! Where are you?!" asked my mother, who was worried sick.

"I'm at a friend's house working on a science project and his mom asked me if I could stay overnight because of the storm and all," I replied.

"Sure you can—wait it's a _him_?!" asked my mother, in shock.

"Yeah," I said. Just then, Kiryu's mother took the phone. After some talking about who knows what and how Kiryu-kun isn't a criminal or anything, my mom let me stay.

"I'm getting a lot of accusations of being a criminal," said Kiryu-kun, who was also listening to the conversation. After that, Kiryu's mother left for work and we headed towards his garage to work on the proto-type.

"Don't touch that!" shouted Kiryu-kun, who pulled me away from a saw.

"Whoops," I said.

"You can measure the wood and tell me where to cut it," said Kiryu-kun giving me a list of how long each piece of wood should be.

"You're awfully organized for such a seemly lazy guy," I said.

"That's how I don't end up being like Hase," replied Kiryu-kun and I giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 9:30 P.M. and we finally finished and tested our proto-type. There were some things we could change, but all in all, we did well.

"You can take the bed," said Kiryu-kun, "I can take the couch."

"What?! No!" I said, "You can take your bed. I'm fine with the couch." Just then, a flash of lightning struck and I shrieked.

"Are you afraid of lightning?" asked Kiryu-kun.

"N-no!" I denied. Then Kiryu-kun brought in a little bean bag.

"I'll sleep in the same room as you," said Kiryu-kun, "no need to be scared of anything."

"N-no! You really don't have to do that!" I said. It would be too much trouble.

"I'm fine…as long as I get to sleep," and with that he closed his eyes.

When I got onto his bed, I closed my eyes, thinking, "_Kiryu-kun, you're so strange. One minute you act like you don't care but then, by the next, your actions show how much you really do care."_


	3. Bad Friendships and Realizations

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Kiryu's POV**_

Today was Wednesday and I was expecting that school was canceled but it wasn't! School's too troublesome. I was expecting to find Saki on my bed this morning but she was gone. She left a note that said,

"_Morning Kiryu-kun! There's still school today so I hope you wake up! If you're reading this right now and I'm not here, I've gone to school! See you later!"_

How'd she manage to leave without waking me up? She's one of the clumsiest people in the world. I sighed as I walked to school… I want to go to sleep!

"Morning Shogo-san!" shouted Hase from behind me. I didn't reply. "You should've seen my victory yesterday!" he shouted.

"Victory? With Fujimiya-san?" I asked.

"Yeah! She said she preferred my idea over Hajime-san!" shouted Hase.

"You had an idea? Shocker," I replied.

"You…" muttered Hase.

"Good morning Hase-kun!" shouted Fujimiya-san from behind us. If I was in a manga, there would be an arrow pointing at me that says 'IGNORED'… not that I cared.

"Good morning Fujimiya-san!" shouted Hase, "I like the ribbon in your hair!"

"It's too early in the morning to be flirting," I said.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" shouted Hase. I walked towards the classroom. As I walked in, Maiko-san was glaring at me.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed. Girls were too troublesome.

"Did my Saki-chan go home safely during the storm?!" she asked.

"Well actually Maiko-chan," said Saki, "I stayed over at his house." Maiko-san was practically breathing out fire.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

"Shush, you loud mouth," I replied, annoyed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SAKI-CHAN?! DID YOU…?" she glanced at Saki then whispered something in my ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Why would I ever do that to Saki?!" I asked, clearly angry. I went to my seat, still fuming.

"Ano, Kiryu-kun?" asked Saki.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"You seemed really angry just now. Sorry," she said, timidly.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, confused.

"I should've just told Maiko-chan that I got home instead of telling the truth," Saki said. She seemed really disappointed in herself.

I sighed and said, "It's fine. They say honesty is a good thing."

"Get in your seats everyone!" shouted our too loud and too annoying teacher.

"I'd like to report sexual harassment," said Maiko-san. The class gasped and I thought, "_It's about me, isn't it? What the hell are you going to do?"_

I heard Saki whisper, "No Maiko-chan. I said stop…"

"Maiko-san, don't bother me with your imaginations," replied the teacher. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that Kiryu-kun," said Saki.

"Someday, I might as well become a criminal," I said.

"No! Then I can't rely on you!" shouted Saki.

"That's all I am to you?" I asked and chuckled a bit.

"No…" said Saki, not making eye contact with me, "I'd miss you a lot too." I didn't say anything, I just stared in shock. "What?" asked Saki.

"Nothing," I said and just smiled. I noticed that Hase was staring at me. "What?" I asked, kind of annoyed and ticked off.

"Nothing. How come you guys aren't doing anything?" asked Hase.

"Thanks to Kiryu-kun, we're almost done!" shouted Saki

"Shogo can work? How come he doesn't help when he gets paired up with me?!" asked Hase.

"Because I'd be left with all the work," I replied.

"Hey Kiryu-kun? I think the handle should be on the side," said Saki.

"Fine by me," I replied.

"So how should we present it?" asked Saki.

"On poster board," I replied. I also have the artistic ability of a walnut.

"We should stop at the arts and crafts store after school," replied Saki.

"Why don't you decorate the poster board and I'll make the final proto-type?" I said.

"It's because Shogo here, has an artistic ability of a peanut," said Hase.

"A walnut," I corrected and Saki giggled.

_After school…_

"What color poster board do you want?" I asked.

"Do you have any preferences?" asked Saki.

"No. Colors don't matter to me," I replied and yawned.

"Blue it is!" shouted Saki. As we were walking to my house, Saki seemed to be spacing out.

"Wake up," I said.

"I was just wondering if I needed to change myself to have people want to be my friend, like Kaori-chan," replied Saki.

I sighed and said, "I might not like you as much if you changed into another Fujimiya-san."

"Really? Then I'll stay myself then!" shouted Saki.

Just then, a voice from my house shouted, "SAKI-CHAN!" It sounded a lot like Maiko-san…?

"Kiryu-kun! A girl from your class came to visit!" shouted my mom.

"Hi Maiko-chan!" shouted Saki. Wait, what?! Was that _really_ Maiko-san?

"So Kiryu-kun," said Maiko-san coming towards me, "Where have you been just now?"

"What are you? Some kind of stalker?" I asked, ticked off.

"Listen here. I didn't like you from the start. You were always cold, but for some reason, you act like a completely different person when you're around Saki-chan! What do you want from her?" asked Maiko. I was starting to get angry.

"Like I said before, I didn't and will not do anything to Saki!" I said.

"Liar! You're nothing but a criminal! Calling her by her first name like that! You _want_ to be close to her!" shouted Maiko.

I swear, I was about to yell at her, but Saki said something before I could do that. She said, "Maiko-chan, I'm fine. Kiryu-kun's a nice guy. Stop making him angry." She wouldn't look at us; all she did was look at her shoes.

"Hmph! Fine then!" shouted Maiko-san and she ran away. As Saki and I walked inside, we brought all the materials to the garage.

"Hey," I asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, faking a smile.

"You're obviously not," I said, "or you wouldn't be so quiet."

She smiled again. It hurts. It hurts to see her sad because she was defending me. "You can tell me," I said.

"It's just that," she said, sadly, "I don't like loosing friends, especially since I don't have a lot."

"Think about it this way. If Maiko-san did something mean to you or unnecessary that made you sad and you told her to stop, but she didn't, would you call her a friend?" I asked.

Saki thought about it for a second. "I guess not. It's funny though. I've been friends with someone who hated you," she said and smiled at me.

"A lot of people hate me. What's so surprising with that?" I asked, confused.

"I thought there was such thing as a friend's friend is my friend," muttered Saki.

"Well, I don't want you to keep worrying about it. I don't like it when you're not yourself," I said, "We're wasting time. Let's get started."

"Okay!" shouted Saki and she began decorating the poster while I made our working proto-type.

_7:30 P.M._

"We're done!" shouted Saki, "No more work!"

"Yup. The proto-type works perfectly," I said, "Now I can sleep after I get home from school again!" Saki giggled. "What?" I asked.

"It seems like you only sleep all day," she said, "Oh! I should probably go now. Bye!"

"I'll walk you home," I said, and she smiled at me.

"No thanks! My mom might murder you…" she said and since I did not want her mom to mistake me for a criminal, I let her walk home.

"Kiryu-kun! Does that mean that Saki-chan won't be coming over again?!" asked my mom, clearly disappointed.

"Yes," I said, "Why?" I admit I was suspicious, especially since my mom thought that we were _dating_.

"Invite her over tomorrow!" shouted my mom.

"But-!"

"NO BUTS!"

"Fine," I sighed. I can't help but think that Saki seems lonely…

Why are girls so troublesome?


	4. Of the Stars and Saki

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Saki's POV**_

Today was Thursday, the day before the project was due and Kiryu-kun and I were done! No more work! But, a part of me missed Kiryu-kun. Last night, I thought about how this was the closest Kiryu-kun and I ever got and now that we were done, I was thinking about what would happen to the bond we had created—though a project. I thought about how I let him call me Saki, about how he comforted me when I was sad, about how he made me happy when I thought I was a horrible person, and most of all, about how we shared so many laughs. During those three days, I felt like Kiryu-kun and I had gotten closer and how much I actually needed to rely on him. I felt grateful for him. As I walked into the school I saw Maiko-chan and Kaori-chan and Maiko-chan did not look happy. As I waved hi, Maiko-chan, or now Maiko-san glared at me, as if to say, "_You ungrateful girl. I thought you and I were friends."_ I thought we were friends too, Maiko-san. I felt guilty, but then I thought about Kiryu-kun's words yesterday. I'm sorry Maiko-san. I wanted to be good friends with Kiryu-kun and I didn't need you to threaten him. I told you he was a good guy…even though he doesn't act like it.

"Good morning, Saki-chan," said Kaori-chan.

"Morning," I said, smiling. Maiko-san looked shocked. Sorry, Maiko-san. I can rely on others too… especially Kiryu-kun. As I walked into class, I saw how everyone was talking to others. I missed that feeling of having someone to talk to.

"You aren't talking to Fujimiya-san?" asked a voice from behind me.

"Oh. It's you," I said, "good morning Kiryu-kun!"

"How you feeling?" he asked bluntly. Did he know I was acting differently?

"Happy! We finished the project yesterday!" I shouted, smiling.

"You're lying," he replied, "do you feel…lonely?" It sounded like he was hesitating.

"H-how'd you know?" I asked, surprised.

"For someone who used to talk to all their friends all the time and then stop talking to them—it's only natural," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're very observant," I said.

"Got nothing better to do," he replied, then yawned.

"Well…I'm not lonely anymore!" I replied, smiling, "You're talking to me!"

He chuckled and said, "I don't know if I can un-bore you." Just then, the teacher walked in and we all sat in our seats.

"I have got a surprise for you all!" shouted the teacher, "we have a special guest judge for the invention convention!" The class started whispering.

"Excuse me!" shouted Hase, "Is it Albert Einstein?!" The class laughed and the teacher dead panned.

"He's dead, you moron!" Kiryu-kun hissed and I giggled. Hase-kun sweat dropped a little while glancing at Fujimiya-san giggling.

"Ahem. As I was saying, the guest judge is…" said the teacher, stopping for dramatic effect, "the Mayor!" The class seemed really disappointed. They must've thought that it was a celebrity or something. As the class started to work, Kiryu-kun and I just sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Don't tell me you two are done?!" asked Hajime-san.

"You told us not to tell so I won't," I replied. Kiryu-kun chuckled at our joke.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Kiryu-kun?" I asked._

"_Yeah?" he asked._

"_Don't you think it's weird that when someone says, 'Don't tell me you did that?!' or something, he/she is expecting you to tell even though they just told you not to tell?" I said._

"_You think about that in the middle of a storm?" he asks, the sighs, "Well now that you mention it…"_

"_And Hase does it a lot so I don't bother talking to him a lot. He confuses me," I replied, pointing to my head. Kiryu-kun chuckled._

"_Then let's promise that from now on, when someone asks us that question, we won't tell," he said._

"_Promise!" I shouted happily. _

"Tell us if you're done," sighed Hajime-san.

"We're done!" I shouted.

"Amazing!" shouted Fujimiya-san.

"Shogo? Exactly who are you?" muttered Hase.

"Saki worked on it too," replied Kiryu-kun.

Hase's head shot up. "Since when did you call her Saki? And she seriously did the work too?" he asked.

"Just because the three of you decided to save all the work for today, doesn't mean the two of us have to follow your example," Kiryu-kun said, purposely trying to verbally abuse Hase. I giggled. Hase-kun seemed jealous.

"Kiryu-san? Yamagishi-san? Why are you sitting here doing nothing?" asked the teacher sternly. The class turned to watch. High school students just love to feed on people's misery don't they?

"We finished yesterday," I replied.

"Is this true? _Everything_?" he asked.

"Yes," Kiryu-kun replied. The teacher looked surprised.

"Well, you two can take a break," he said. Whispers of _liars_ and _cheaters_ spread through the room.

"I'm going to get a drink!" I shouted, "You wanna come with me?"

"Got nothing better to do," said Kiryu-kun. As we walked to the vending machines, I put in 100 yen for a can of milk tea.

"It's a really nice day today!" I exclaimed.

"Any day where you can get out of school early is a nice day," said Kiryu-kun. I giggled. "Saki?" he asked nervously all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you…" he paused to look down at his shoes and kicked pebble. He cleared his throat and said again, "Would you like to hang out after school today?" in his usual serious voice and looked away. I stared in shock. And then I smiled. _One more fun day with Kiryu-kun? That's great!_

"Sure!" I said happily and we walked back to the classroom.

"Well if it isn't let's take a break people?" said Hajime-san and I stuck my tongue at him.

_After school…_

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked Kiryu-kun.

"Nowhere in particular," he replied, "oh an actually, my mom wanted to invite you over." He was a human tomato by now and I was confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't know," he replied, "If you have nothing to do, we can go now.''

"Sure," I replied, smiling. As we walked, we discussed how to bring our project to school without breaking it.

"I put wheels on the proto-type," said Kiryu-kun.

"You really are a busybody!" I exclaimed.

"I was just bored," he replied. I giggled. As we walked into his house, his mother greeted us.

"Saki-chan! I missed you so much!" shouted his mom.

"Don't scare her," muttered Kiryu-kun.

"Saki-chan, I called your parents!" shouted his mom, "they said that you could stay over!"

"What are you trying to do?" asked Kiryu-kun.

"I just want you and your girl- I mean friends to spend more time with you! You hardly ever socialize," muttered his mom. I giggled as Kiryu-kun glared at his mom, with an unbelievable look on his face. As the world's most awkward conversation settled down, Kiryu-kun and I went outside. It was dark and there were a bunch of stars out! It was really pretty!

"Do you ever wonder about why there's always a star that seems to be left alone, but yet it shines the brightest?" I asked.

"My mom told me once that you should think of girls like stars," muttered Kiryu-kun.

"How so?" I asked, confused.

"Well, when there's a really skilled, unique, pretty, or a girl that every guy likes, the others get jealous and avoid that special girl. With the brightest star, we all like it better than the rest, so the other stars stay away," replied Kiryu-kun.

"Will someone eventually become friends with that girl?" I asked. I felt bad for the one girl that was left alone.

"Look," said Kiryu-kun, pointing to the star that _was_ alone.

"Another star decided to be friends with the brightest one!" I shouted.

"It's getting late," said Kiryu-kun, "Let's go back in."

"'Kay!" I shouted. "Kiryu-kun? On a scale of 1 to 10, how important are friends to you?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Friends are friends. You shouldn't rate how important they are," he muttered.

"Oh, I see," I replied and went to sleep. _Kiryu-kun, you're a mysterious guy…and I don't hate that at all._

"They're just like you," whispered Kiryu-kun quietly.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Nothing," he muttered and went to sleep.


	5. Of Pictures and Smiling

Chapter 5

_**Kiryu's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my beeping and ever so annoying alarm. As I opened my eyes, I saw that Saki was already gone. She wakes up too early and leaves really quietly. I would never notice if she just walked out of a room. Waking up early is too troublesome. As I changed into my uniform and did all those morning stuff that regular people do, I saw Saki waiting at the dining table.

"Good morning Kiryu-kun!" she shouted happily.

"Did my mom leave already?" I asked.

"Yup. She left a note," Saki replied and handed me it.

_Good morning guys! I had to head into town for the rest of the day! After school, if there's anything you need, call me, Kiryu-kun! I might be gone for the whole night as well so prepare dinner for yourself and you can invite people over too! As long as it's not a party! _

_PS Don't forget your science project!_

_ Love,_

_ Mom._

"I'll go get the project. Meet me outside the door," I said drowsily.

"Kay'!" shouted Saki and went outside.

"Don't forget anything!" I shouted. As I went to the garage and picked up everything, I thought about the stars and Saki from yesterday night. The brightest star was like Saki. Saki was quite _unique_ in a way and she made a lot of friends. Once she could defend herself, her friends left her, like how the other stars realized how bright the lonely star was.

"Kiryu-kun?" asked Saki, "Take any longer and we'll be late!"

"Coming!" I said. As we walked to school, Hase, Fujimiya-san, and that Hajime guy walked with us.

"Impressive," muttered Hase, "WHY DIDN"T YOU DO THIS GOOD WHEN I WAS PAIRED UP WITH YOU?!"

"We have neighbors," I muttered.

"Why don't we all celebrate after school?" asked Fujimiya-san.

"Sure!" shouted Hase, completely forgetting where he was, who he was, and what he was doing.

"No," said Hajime simply and walked away.

"And until now," whispered Saki to me, "I thought he liked Kaori-chan." I chuckled a bit and the other two stared.

"What?" I asked and walked away, pushing the proto-type.

"Wait up!" shouted Saki, running with the poster. Then I remembered something.

"Hey," I said to Hase and Fujimiya-san, "where's your project?"

_SILENCE_

"You head to school Fujimiya-san! I'll be right back!" shouted Hase.

"Did he…" started Saki.

"The idiot forgot," I muttered. Everyone sweat dropped and continued to walk on.

"Kaori-chan!" shouted a voice as we neared the classroom.

"Good morning Maiko-chan," replied Fujimiya-san as Maiko-san glomped her. Saki walked right past Maiko-san, completely unaffected. I saw Maiko-san glare at me.

"Good morning Maiko-san," I muttered, sarcastically.

"That's Maiko-_senpai _to you!" she hissed.

"What?! We're in the same grade— never mind," I muttered and walked into the classroom.

"Kiryu-kun," said Saki, "This poster is to big~!" she shouted and almost lost her balance.

"Then don't hold it over your head," I said.

"Isn't that heavy?" asked Saki, pointing to our proto-type. Just then, Hase came running into the classroom with a goddamn shoe covered in duck tape in his hand.

"Ehhh?! I thought your project was about how to keep drinks warm," asked Saki, confused.

"The idiot kept arguing with me so we practically got nothing done. Our essays aren't even a page long," muttered Hajime, glaring at Hase.

"You could've put more thought into it," I said, disgusted, "Who wants to drink out of a shoe that you wore two years ago?"

"I would love to drink out of my own shoe!" exclaimed Hase, proudly, "Wait… never mind."

"I told you that we should've put it in a regular cup!" shouted Hajime angrily.

"But cups are so…so…so _normal_," said Hase.

"Well guess what?" I said, "Shoes are meant for wearing on your feet. Cups are meant for drinking out of, smarty."

"Class!" shouted the teacher. Everyone stopped talking and looked at their projects nervously. Some didn't even have a project with them. "Bring your projects to the gym and find a place to put them so it looks like a display. If you fool around, you get an automatic fail. After you're done, stay in the gym with your project!" As everyone got up and walked to the gym, project in hand, I saw that one of the people who didn't have her project was Maiko-san. Interesting, because her partner was supposed to be Aiko-san, her best friend.

"Let's go, Kiryu-kun," said Saki. I followed her into the gym where there were long tables meant for us to put our projects on.

"Where do you want to put it?" asked Saki, "Most of the tables in the back are already full."

"Looks like a lot of people want to be judged last," I muttered, "Let's put ours in the front."

"Okay!" replied Saki. We spent, literally less than five minutes setting up and saw Hase, Hajime, and Fujimiya-san walk in.

"Dang it! There are no more tables in the back," moaned Hase.

"It's alright," said Fujimiya-san, "Let's put our project in the front."

"Better than the ground," muttered Hajime. Just then Maiko-san pretended to casually walk over and purposely pushed Saki on the ground without having anyone else see—or that's what she thought.

"Owie," whined Saki. I helped her get up.

"You okay?" I asked. A bruise had formed on her knee.

"I'm okay—I think," replied Saki. As Saki and I waited for the teacher to come, I heard Maiko-san say something about Aiko-san being mean and they had a little "misunderstanding".

"Listen up class!" shouted the teacher. Apparently no one could hear him. "IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING, I'LL HAVE TO ASK INOUE SENSEI TO SING!" Everyone was silent. He talked about tomorrow and being there at 10 and all that other stuff that we pretty much already knew. I was so bored.

_After School…_

"We should all go to the arcade!" shouted Fujimiya-san happily.

"Yay!" shouted Saki.

"Sounds great!" shouted Hase.

"Nope," I said bluntly. Then Hase excused himself and pulled me away. "Already going into the kidnapping business?" I asked.

"Please come with us!" begged Hase, "If Yamagishi-san is going and you're not, she'll spend all her time with Fujimiya-san and I won't be able to talk to Fujimiya-san at all!"

"So what's the difference if I'm there?" I asked.

"There's a huge difference that I can't explain. Plus, what if Yamagishi-san gets kidnapped?" he asked.

"By you?" I replied.

"Just please go!" he begged.

"Ugh—fine!" I snapped and we walked back.

"I convinced Shogo to come with us!" shouted Hase.

"Yay!" shouted Saki and Fujimiya-san. I saw Hase's eyebrows twitch when Fujimiya-san said, "Yay!" We started walking towards the arcade and Hase was saying that on Sunday, we should all go to karaoke.

"Hell no," I said, "Like we all want to sing."

"How about the amusement park?" asked Saki. I had no complaints. I could sleep on a bench, right? And people would think that I'm some kind of performer at the amusement park!

"We're here!" shouted Hase. Once we walked in, Hase suggested that we should walk around. It was actually really boring because at every game I played with Hase, he hopelessly lost. We walked around some more until…

"Kiryu-kun, do you want to take a picture?" asked Saki, pointing to a photo booth. Hase and Fujimiya-san were up ahead further so I didn't refuse. Hase wouldn't be there to tell me not to cover my face like an idiot.

"_Ready? 3…2…1!_" shouted the machine. After we got out, Saki and I each got a copy of the pictures we took. First picture: Me not smiling while Saki is trying to make me by practically pulling my face off. Second picture: Me rubbing my cheeks while Saki is sighing in defeat. Third picture: Me hitting Saki lightly on the head for revenge. Last picture: Both of us smiling.

"Hey! You smiled!" shouted Saki in awe.

"There you guys are," said Hase, "Oh, you took pictures? Let me see!" What was he? A curious preteen?

"I knew it! He really can't—holy crap! It's a sign of the end!" shouted Hase.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"YOU WERE SMILING!" he roared.

"So?" I asked. After that, we walked to my house because Hase suggested that we should all stay over _my_ house since no one was home. Like usual, I couldn't even voice my opinions out, all because everyone was so excited. Once I got home, I excused myself to my room before meeting up with them in the living room. I quietly took the picture Saki and I took at the photo booth and put it in a frame on my desk. I then returned to the living room.

"We should all sleep on the living room floor!" shouted Hase.

"Sounds fun!" shouted Fujimiya-san.

"Yamagishi-san, I heard that you've slept over at Shogo's before," pressed Hase.

"She was trying to murder me. She had an axe and everything," I said sarcastically. Saki pretended to hold a chainsaw, making noises. Hase sweat dropped and Fujimiya-san laughed. After that, it was a painful night with all that sleepover stuff and I had to sleep late. Goddamn LATE! We even had to play truth or dare.

"Yamagishi-san, truth or dare?" asked Hase.

"Truth," she replied.

"Why were you really at Shogo's, sleeping over?"

Dun, dun, dun! We all know why but how will Hase and Kaori react?


	6. Thruths, Pranks, and a Victory

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Saki's POV**_

"Why were you really sleeping over at Shogo's?" asked Hase-kun.

"I was trying to murder him with a chainsaw," I said.

"REALLY!" shouted Hase-kun.

"You weren't here. You couldn't see her amazing chainsaw abilities," said Kiryu-kun.

"I'm sure Saki-chan can use the chainsaw," said Kaori-chan, "but she did say _truth_." I looked at Kiryu-kun and he nodded for me to tell the truth.

"It was because of the storm," I said, "We were at the hardware store and it began to rain. By the time we got to Kiryu-kun's house, it was already pouring," I said.

"Makes sense," replied Kaori-chan.

"But what happened during the sleepover?" asked Hase-kun.

"You only asked truth and that's one truth," muttered Kiryu-kun.

"Fine!" shouted Hase-kun.

"Kaori-chan," I asked, "Truth or dare?" I came up with a great idea in my mind.

"Truth," she said, "I'm not very brave."

"It's okay Fujimiya-san," said Hase-kun.

"Remember when we all went to the beach together?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Kaori-chan.

"When Kiryu-kun and I went to find the hermit crab, what did you do?" I asked.

"Ehhh?!" asked Kaori-chan, "Well you see—,"

"Explain in every single little detail," I said, smiling. Kiryu-kun smirked.

"Well…um, we took a walk and I almost fell but Hase-kun caught me by the shoulders," replied Kaori-chan, turning into a tomato.

"Are you sure that catching you was his only intention?" asked Kiryu-kun.

"Sh-shut up!" shouted Hase-kun, also turning into a tomato. I giggled.

"Hase-kun," asked Kaori-chan, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" shouted Hase-kun, trying to be brave.

"Hmmm," said Kaori-chan, thinking hard, "I dare you to kiss Kiryu-kun!" Yaoi fangirls, don't get too excited.

"Hell no!" shouted Kiryu-kun, "Do something else!"

"Okay," said Kaori-chan, thinking, "I dare you to reenact a romance movie scene!"

"Do we have to kiss?" asked Hase-kun.

"No," said Kaori-chan. A look of relief crossed Kiryu-kun's face and Hase-kun's face.

"3…2….1…begin!" I shouted. I felt like a director!

"Don't leave me! Please stay!" shouted Hase-kun, clinging to Kiryu-kun's leg, fake crying.

"Too bad," said Kiryu-kun, trying to pull away, "Let go of me." Hase-kun got up and whispered something in Kiryu-kun's ear. Kiryu-kun looked disturbed but sighed.

"I mean," said Kiryu-kun, clearing his throat, "I have to! When I leave, we won't be together, but our hearts will be!" He sounded so emotionless, that it was funny!

"Don't you care about me?!" asked Hase-kun, faking more tears, "You sound so emotionless. If you cared about me, you would put more feelings into your words!"

"Ahh sorry," said Kiryu-kun sarcastically, "I'm a man so I'm not supposed to cry," and he tugged free of Hase-kun's grasp. Hase-kun fell face first on the ground.

"Don't leave me!" shouted Hase-kun again, "I-I-I love you!"

"You know what?" asked Kiryu-kun, "You're really disturbing. I didn't like you at all in the first place. Now let me go before I kick you."

"Hey look! The skit is over!" shouted Hase-kun.

_SILENCE_

"What is it?" asked Kiryu-kun. Kaori-chan looked at me, unable to hold back the laughter anymore. We both started laughing uncontrollably, tears forming in our eyes.

"Whatever," said Kiryu-kun yawning, "Shut up so I can go to sleep."

_Saturday morning at 9:20 AM_

I heard a noise in the kitchen so I went to the kitchen to check out if it was Santa-san.

"Oh, it's just you," I said, looking at Kiryu-kun.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I thought you were Santa-san," I said.

"Yes, I'm rooting the cupboards for cookies," he said, chuckling. I giggled.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Stuff," he muttered, "If you want to help get changed first."

"Rodger!" I said and went to the bathroom. After I got out, I saw Kiryu-kun cooking. "You have a special and unknown skill," I said.

"If anyone asks, I ordered it from a breakfast place," he whispered, "Can you find a disturbing way to wake them up?" As we glanced into the living room, the two lovebirds were snuggling together.

"Do you have any ketchup?" I asked. Kiryu-kun smirked and pointed to the refrigerator.

"Hold on," he said and looked through the drawers. "I got my video camera," he said.

As I tiptoed to the living room, I slowly woke up Kaori-chan. As she was stirring, I quickly squirted ketchup over Hase-kun. As Kaori-chan opened her eyes, she shrieked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Blood!" She was SUPER LOUD.

"What?!" shouted Hase-kun, waking up instantly.

"Hase-kun, you're covered in blood!" she shouted.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed.

"Shut up," said Kiryu-kun, "We have neighbors."

"Call the police!" shouted Hase-kun. He looked really scared.

"No," I said, while looking at Kiryu-kun, "You didn't believe in my chainsaw abilities and I was offended. Now, I'll get my revenge," and held up a fist.

"P-please! Don't hurt Fujimiya-san," said Hase-kun in fear.

"I would never hurt Kaori-chan," I said, softly. So soft that it was creepy. "Prepare to die!"

"Ahhh!" shouted Hase-kun and ran into a room and locked the door, "Please, gods, protect me!" I looked at Kiryu-kun. He looked at me. We burst into fits of laughter.

"Hase is an idiot!" shouted Kiryu-kun in between laughs.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" I giggled.

"Ehhhhhh?! This whole thing was a prank?!" asked Hase-kun, coming out of the room.

"Moron!" shouted Kiryu-kun, "Taste your _blood_!"

"Ketchup?!" Hase-kun shouted.

"He really is a tomato!" I giggled, "Kiryu-kun, we better get going. It's 10:50!"

"You're right!" he shouted and we went out the door and let the other two realize that they were about to be late.

"Did you get that all on camera?" I asked.

"You bet," he said and grinned. As we walked into the school, the judges were starting from the back of the gym.

"That sucks for them," said Kiryu-kun.

"Where is the idiot and Fujimiya-san?" asked Hajime-kun.

"Recovering from a prank," replied Kiryu-kun.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Watch this," said Kiryu-kun, showing him the video.

5 minutes later…

"You guys just made my day," said Hajime-kun. Just then, Hase-kun and Kaori-chan burst through the doors.

"You didn't show him the video, did you?!" asked Hase-kun.

"Oh no," said Hajime-kun, "I didn't see all that blood and gore at all!"

"I _hate_ you two," said Hase-kun. We all laughed.

"Kiryu-san, Saki-san, explain your project," said Judge 1.

"It's a candy machine," I said.

"It's all on the poster. Just read it," said Kiryu-kun.

"You must be nervous, you poor thing!" shouted Judge 2, a woman who wore too much make-up.

"Yeah, sure," said Kiryu-kun.

"Does this actually work?" asked the Mayor, or Judge 3. I nodded and put three pieces of plain rock candies inside.

"Flavor?" I asked.

"Watermelon."

"Raspberry."

"Apple." As I moved some machine parts around, the judges soon got their three pieces of candy and walked away to Hase-kun, Kaori-chan, and Hajime-kun. They looked, rather disturbed.

"I feel bad," said Kiryu-kun, "You should've made Hase even more scared.'' I giggled. Next time, I'll really bring a chainsaw!

_One hour later…_

"The winner of our annual Invention Convention is…" shouted the Mayor, "Kiryu Shogo and Yamagishi Saki!"

"Yay!" I said. Kiryu-kun smiled.

"These two get to have their invention featured in the Science Museum!" shouted Judge 1. The way he said it didn't make me or anyone else excited so after that whole weird awkward silence, people started to leave.

"Proud?" asked Kiryu-kun.

"Yeah!" I said, "I actually did some work!"

"Why don't we go to the amusement park tomorrow?" asked Kaori-chan. Everyone pretty much agreed and went our separate ways…it seemed sad.


	7. Amusement Park Love and The End!

_**Chapter 7**_

_**OMG guys! This is already the last chapter **____**! Don't worry though! I'll be writing some more Kiryu x Saki fanfics if you guys want them!**_

_**Kiryu's POV**_

Today we all had to go to the amusement park—wonderful. With all those stupid clowns and noisy rides, I'd rather stay home and sleep…like usual. I went to the phone to call Saki. Yesterday, she told me to call her before I left—in case she forgot.

"Hello?" I said.

"Good morning Kiryu-kun!" she shouted happily, "I didn't forget!"

"That's great," I said and hung up. I walked out the door and found Hase, Fujimiya-san, and Saki waiting for me. The number I gave her, must've been her cell phone.

"Let's go!" shouted Hase, eager to sit next to Fujimiya-san on the train. I walked silently.

"Kiryu-kun?" asked Saki, smiling as she hopped/walked.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"What rides do you want to go on?" she asked.

"None," I replied, "Roller coasters are dangerous and kiddy rides are boring. The lines are too long so I might as well sleep."

"I want to go on all the roller coasters!" shouted Saki excitedly, "I finally reached the height where I can go on all of them!"

"Yamagishi-san," said Hase, "Roller coasters are very scary…"

"Chicken," I muttered.

"Fine!" retorted Hase, "I'll go on…the Steel Dragon?"

"That was the longest roller coaster in the year of 2000!" shouted Saki.

"Huh?!" shouted Hase, "WHAT?!"

"Just get on the train," I muttered, pulling him in before the doors could snap him in half.

"We should just go on all the rides," said Fujimiya-san happily, "Except the ones that are too small for us, of course."

"Yay!" shouted Saki. I sighed. Hase practically beamed.

"You shouldn't think about such things," I said.

"Shut up!" yelled Hase. People on the train turned to look at us.

"Shush," said Saki.

"I don't know you," I said to Hase. As the train started to move, I saw Hajime-san outside. He was walking with a girl.

"Did you see that?" whispered Saki. I nodded.

"See what?" asked Fujimiya-san.

"Nothing," Saki and I replied. Hase and Fujimiya-san looked at us.

"Oh! Before I forget, my mom baked some mini cakes!" shouted Fujimiya-san. They were shaped like cats.

"Kaori-chan, normally I would take up on your offer, but I can't eat a cat!" shouted Saki. I chuckled.

"How about you Hase-kun?" asked Fujimiya-san.

"Thanks for the food!" shouted Hase happily and began eating its tail.

"Eh?" asked Saki, "You don't eat the head first?"

"That's strange," said Fujimiya-san.

"He probably wants to save the head so he can kiss it later," I muttered.

"You're horrible," muttered Hase. I shrugged.

_45 minutes later…_

"We're here!" shouted Saki. Everyone went out of the train and onto the platform. We walked to the amusement park and you could tell that we were going in the right direction because as we got close, it got louder and louder and louder. Too loud for my liking. After we paid for admission, we decided to go on the Star Blaster first. It went up really high and then dropped about 2,345 ft. at who knows what.

"I think I'll pass," muttered Hase.

"Don't be a chicken," I said and pushed him in line. As we got in, Hase looked like he was going to die.

"Hase-kun," said Saki, "You should be glad that I don't have a tape recorder right now."

"I'm glad that I wrote down my will," sighed Hase. We all stared at him.

"Just so Shogo-san doesn't get anything," he said.

"Oh," we all said and the ride started. 2,345ft up in the air was a great view…until we fell.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Hase.

"Yay!" shouted Saki. I said nothing while Fujimiya-san closed her eyes like an idiot. (That's mean Kiryu-kun )

"Thank goodness that the ride is over!" shouted Hase as we got off.

"Let's go on all the roller coasters next!" shouted Saki.

"Fine by me," I said.

"I think Hase-kun and I will explore the less scary rides," said Fujimiya-san, "We'll meet up in 3 hours at the haunted house."

"OK!" shouted Saki. She looked a bit sad but recovered quickly. After Fujimiya-san and Hase left for the merry-go-round, we headed towards the Steel Dragon.

"What other roller coasters do you want to go on?" asked Saki.

"Doesn't matter," I replied, "I don't really care. We could go on all of them for all I care."

"Yay!" shouted Saki. We went around from roller coaster to roller coaster, waiting in insanely long lines. After that, we went on our favorites again.

"That was fun," I admitted. We bought a picture of us on the Steel Dragon. Saki was laughing and so was I.

"We should probably head for the haunted house," said Saki.

"Yeah," I said, "It's almost 12." As we practically ran towards the haunted house, Fujimiya-san and the chicken with ketchup blood were already there.

"Sorry for being late!" shouted Saki, exhausted.

"It's okay Yamagishi-san," said the chicken, "We just came here early!"

"Let's go in then!" shouted Fujimiya-san. The line wasn't very long and the people usually came out of the haunted house pale and frightened.

"It looks scary!" shouted Saki.

"It's ok if you're s-scared," said the chicken.

"I can't wait to go on it!" shouted Saki. I'm pretty sure that out of the four of us, Hase was the only one scared. As we went inside, we had to sit on some weird couch with wheels and seatbelts on them.

"I bet that this thing is gonna fly," I said.

"W-will it drop?" asked Fujimiya-san.

"Yes," I said, "If it makes you feel better."

"Oh my god!" shouted Hase as the "couch" started to lift up. After really weird things popping up, we decided to leave the haunted house and try some other rides.

_9:00 PM…_

We were currently waiting in line to get on the Ferris Wheel.

"Fujimiya-san," asked Hase, "Only two people can go at once. Want to go with me?" I see what you're trying to do chicken. You realized that Fujimiya-san was to kind to refuse then you're going to confess…that you're a vampire being hunted down by rabid frogs.

Right before Fujimiya-san and Hase were going to get on, I said, "Watch out for the rabid frogs." The man controlling the Ferris Wheel looked confused so I said, "This guy is afraid of frogs attacking while he's confessing to her."

"Hey!" shouted Hase, angrily and flustered.

"Next!" shouted the man controlling the Ferris Wheel.

"Let's go," said Saki. She seemed sad. As we got in, a thick silence was created. Saki wouldn't look at me.

"What's up?" I asked. She jumped up in shock.

"W-well, e-er," she said nervously.

"If you don't like me, I can stop talking to you," I said. Realizing what I just said, I looked at her. She got up and walked to a little window where we were supposed to look out.

"If I didn't like, I wouldn't be this sad," she replied, tears pouring out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, "Whenever I'm around you; I get this happy and weird feeling. When you're gone, I feel lonely and I'd want to see you again."

I was speechless…but I remembered this feeling. When I was a little kid, my mom told me about it.

_Love._

Love?! Was it? It couldn't be. Aargh! I was so confused. It's not like I didn't like her or anything. She was a person I wanted to be around.

"I think the feeling is love," I said, not looking at her. Her eyes went wide.

"Yeah," she said, "I think it is. Sorry." She said.

"Sorry?" I asked, "For what?"

"You probably don't like me at all," she said, frowning.

I hit her head and said, "Of course I do. I just can't say it."

"You're blushing," she said, giggling.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Just one more thing," said Saki, "I love you Kiryu-kun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's the end! Sorry if you didn't like the ending because there wasn't a kiss. I'm not good at kissing scenes so I'd probably screw the whole thing up if I attempted! R&R please!


End file.
